The Cowboy Kids Club
by KNDFANGIRL
Summary: One-shot for Week of Randomness! Lasso Lass/Mr. Fibb


**Disclaimer: Umm...I'm a girl so I do not own anything. **

**Author's Note: HAPPY OPPOSITE DAY! Surprisingly, this is the only one-shot that is about this couple. It did not even take me all that long to do...the irony is that FLUFF and LOL were probably the hardest for me to do for some reason...Anyways, this is for the next day for Week of Randomness! Writing about the least likely couple/people you would EVER write about. **

**PLEASE READ, REVIEW, AND ENJOY!**

* * *

><p>"Now once we use this dynamite to blow up this toy store, no kid in this town will <em>ever <em>bother us with their annoying fun again!" The man announced as he and some other adults cackled to themselves.

The man carefully picked up his dynamite and reached his hand out to light it when-

"Ah don't think so!"

The man whipped his head back at the sudden shout as a lasso came out of nowhere and wrapped around the stick of dynamite.

"Huh?" He looked at the lasso skeptically as the dynamite was instantly, ripped out of his grasp.

"Who did that? !" An adult shouted.

"That would be…the cowboy kids club!" The man screamed out in rage.

The young girl pulled in her lasso with a wide smirk upon her lips, "That is so. Now you a-dults are no match for us! So I'm a suggesting that yah get out of here!"

"Who's going to make me? !" He questioned Lasso Lass in a loud tone, as if challenging her to make a bold move.

All of a sudden, a young boy came buckling toward the adults on his trusty steed, "You adults better stay away from us, ain't that right, six shooting Timmy?"

Another boy appeared next to Lasso Lass with a proud smile, "That's right, John!"

John quickly lassoed his rope and tossed it around the man, tying the man all in knots as the other adults ran off in fear.

"Come back, cowards! They're just stupid kids!" The man shouted angrily, "Come back!"

"Way to go, Clip Clop," John complimented as he patted the horses mane.

Clip Clop gave a wide smile and neighed happily in response.

"It looks like we did it fella's! Now how's about we go back to the tree house to celebrate?" Lasso Lass suggested as she glanced from Timmy to John.

They both looked at one another silently and nodded as Clip Clop gave a loud neigh.

"Then what are we waitin' for? Let's go!" She announced as she headed towards their place.

After much walking, the trio, plus Clip Clop, arrived at their tree house in good time.

* * *

><p>"That was amazin', John!" Lasso Lass cried, "Yah really got those critters good that time!"<p>

John tipped his hat in response with a smile, acting like it was not such a big deal, "It was thanks to Timmy that we knew though, wasn't it Timmy?"

Timmy nodded that it was so, "I heard it out yonder while I was getting some stuff in town."

"Well thanks to you, all those youngins can have all the toys they want!" Lasso Lass smiled as she hugged Timmy.

Timmy was, a bit startled by this action, making him topple over onto the floor as she came down with him.

She blushed slightly, "I meant to do that…"

Timmy smiled only some, trying not to show his hidden blush as he helped her and himself onto their feet.

"I'm gonna just go get some…snacks now…I won't be gone long!" She spoke as she walked back out of the tree house.

Timmy gazed after her longingly for just a moment.

Timmy always seemed to like Lasso Lass (as they would call her) ever since they were younger. For many years already, she, John, and he were friends and in their cowboy kids club: a cowboy club that helped to protect any kids that needed their assistance.

He had grown to like her even more each day he was around her. Little did he know, was that she felt the same way.

He once wondered if he would even have a chance with her. He wasn't that bad looking but very descent with his auburn hair and glasses. It dawned on him that she liked his hair since she would sometimes ruffle his hair for almost no apparent reason.

Why could he not tell her how he felt though?

"Are you all right, Timmy?" John wondered as he looked over at his best friend.

Timmy sighed, "Just thinking, John."

"About her again?"

John knew Timmy all too well. He understood most everything about him.

Timmy nodded, "You think I should tell her?"

John shrugged, "It's up to you, Timmy."

Timmy pondered on it for a few minutes then decided, "I'll tell her soon."

John smiled, "That's great."

"I'm heading home for a minute. I'll be back," Timmy informed as he exited the tree house.

He smiled to himself as he stalked over to his house.

He was glad that he was going to finally get it all out and tell her how he felt. He just hoped that she felt the same feelings towards him.

Timmy placed his palm over his hair and ruffled it like Lasso Lass would.

He froze for just a split second as he placed his hand back down, holding a tiny bit of hair in his hands.

Timmy stared at it in disbelief.

He was now losing his hair.

* * *

><p><strong>Not the best but I tried. I hope you guys enjoyed it! PLEASE REVIEW!<strong>


End file.
